


The Nursery

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Love, M/M, Omega Castiel, Pregnant Castiel, truemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Here is day 2.  I hope you like it.





	The Nursery

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 2. I hope you like it.

**Day 2- Orange**

 

“What color do you want to paint the nursery?”

 

Castiel had his hands pressed into his lower back as he looked at the blank bedroom walls.  Lately his back had been bothering him something fierce, but that was a part of being pregnant.  The walls were white, just waiting for him and his mate to bring color to the room.  His Alpha slid up behind him, wrapping his arms around to place them on his Omega’s swollen belly.

 

“Well, I was thinking, since we’re having twins, yellow is a good choice,”  Dean looked at the white cribs they had picked out.  They would stand out against whatever color they chose.  He really liked the idea of yellow.  It was a pleasant, neutral color to have with a boy and a girl. 

 

“I like yellow, but all the walls?  We could put one of the cribs over there,”  Castiel pointed across the room.  He wanted one crib on one side of the room and the other crib opposite it.  Dean hooked his chin over his mate’s shoulder and looked around.

 

“We could go with the standard pink and blue but if we do yellow too, that’s going to really make it look like a circus in here.  I don’t like that idea.  What if we do a sunset theme in here?”

 

Castiel turned around to look at him.  “A sunset theme?  What do you mean by that?”

 

“Well, we met when we were vacationing in Hawaii, on the beach.  We fell in love watching the sun set, so why not celebrate that with our pups?  I’m thinking yellow…and a soft orange as an accent wall,”  Dean swept his hand around the room.  “I could paint a sunset in all of the colors we loved looking at.  Reds, oranges, yellows, it will be beautiful.  I can paint palm trees, birds, anything you want,”  Dean kissed his Omega’s forehead gently.  “If that’s something you’d like.  What do you think?”

 

“I think that would be wonderful.  I’m so lucky you’re my mate,”  Castiel sighed with contentment.  It had been fate that he should meet his truemate while vacationing, and that his Alpha would be a successful artist known around the world.  It hadn’t taken him long to fall in love with Dean, or for Dean to fall in love with him.  They’d waited six years to start their family, waiting for Castiel to finish graduate school and earn his doctorate, and to establish himself as a university professor before they had children. 

 

They hadn’t expected twins on their first try, and at first they’d been shocked and a bit overwhelmed, but now they’d had months to adjust to the idea of having two pups.  Castiel was due soon, and they hadn’t even finished the nursery.  He’d been urging his mate to help him finish it before their children arrived. 

 

“I’m just as lucky to have you, sweetheart, and I can’t wait for them to arrive.  I’ll get the room painted today, ok?  I’ll go pick up the paints now and I’ll be finished by tonight.  Tomorrow I’ll start on the mural,”  Dean pulled his mate’s shirt up, smiling as he saw a tiny foot kick.  He loved seeing his children growing inside his mate, and he loved talking to them.

 

“Daddy’s going to get your room all set up, my little angels, and you’re going to have the best nursery, yes you are.  I can’t wait to hold you both and shower you with kisses.  First though, we need to make the room absolutely perfect,”  He kissed Castiel’s belly and stood back up.  The Omega pulled his shirt down again and smiled at him.

 

“So, yellow and orange?”

 

“Yes.  I’m thinking a soft, lemon yellow, pastel and calm, and a tangerine like orange, but soft too.  I bet we’re the only people painting their nursery like this.  It will be unique and when they come to photograph the house for that art magazine, we can get them to feature the nursery.  I bet everyone loves it,”  Dean looked around the room again.  He knew exactly which wall he would paint the sunset on, but he wanted to add birds, trees, and maybe even a volcano on the other walls.  It would definitely be unique.

 

“I know they will.  I can’t wait.  Hurry and get the paints, and text me pictures so I can see what you’re picking out, ok?”  Castiel asked.  Dean kissed him softly and smiled.

 

“Of course, babe.  I’ll be back soon, try to get some rest,”

 

“It’s time to build my nest, so you best hurry and get the room finished, we’re looking at less than a week until they’re here,”  Castiel followed his mate out of the nursery and down the stairs to the living room.  Dean was hurrying to get his boots and coat on.

 

“I’ll get Sam and Charlie to help.  Maybe Donna and Jody too.  It _will_ get finished, I promise,”

 

Castiel watched his mate leave and when the car had disappeared down the road he closed the door and leaned back against it.  The nursery was going to be wonderful, and he couldn’t wait to add all sorts of accessories.  He rubbed his belly, smiling as he felt another little kick.  It was time to get started on his nest.  The clock was ticking.


End file.
